callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hard Impact
:For the perk that increases bullet penetration, see Deep Impact. Hard Impact is the fifth level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Characters *Rescue Team Member (playable) *Colliatie *Dyke *Lee *Weckman *Bromby Walkthrough In the level, the player is an unnamed rescue team member who has to rescue "Hawk 2" 's crew. The rescue team members start in an alley way, then move up and find heavy resistance. The unnamed rescue team member is ordered to go through an alley way and flank the M2 machine gun emplacement, and the OpFor soldiers defending it. After taking out the emplacement, the rescue team continues down the street under fire and reach a building. A marine with an M1014 shotgun breaches and kicks down the door. Then the rescue team goes inside and gets attacked by more OpFor. The rescue team fights there way through the building, but then the unnamed rescue team member gets grabbed by one of the OpFor. The player must move the Nintendo DS stylus across the touch screen rapidly to win the melee. After surviving the melee, the unnamed rescue team member goes in to a hallway and is told to go down the street and blow a hole in the wall with C4. The unnamed rescue team member fights his way through the street, makes a hole, and kills the OpFor behind it. After that, the rescue team goes through and is told that the team sniper Private Weckman is trapped in a building. The unnamed rescue team member is given covering fire and ordered to go and get Weckman, and to watch out for the OpFor sniper on the top of one of the buildings. The unnamed rescue team member carefully moves across the street and enters the building. After killing the OpFor inside, the rescue team member goes upstairs and finds Weckman. Weckman was shot in the arm and tells the player to use his M40A3 to take out the OpFor outside the building. The rescue team member picks up the M40A3, and snipes the OpFor including the enemy sniper. After that a scripted RPG-7 hits the window and temporarily blinds and deafens the player like a Flashbang. The RPG makes a hole in the wall, then you shoot the OpFor that fired it and jump from the hole, or go back downstairs and through the door. Then a T-72 tank comes in and fire its coaxial machine gun. The unnamed rescue team member calls in an airstrike and destroys the tank. After the tank is destroyed, the rescue team goes down the street and finds "Hawk 2" and the crew. The unnamed rescue team member goes into a building with a machine gun emplacement and provides covering fire for the rest of the team, and the mission ends. Weapon Loadout Trivia *Private Weckman is not actually "saved"; he is just left there on the floor. He disappears after he is "saved". *In the cut scene image, one can see a Marine carrying an M4A1 Carbine with a Grip, and Tasco Red Dot Sight. This weapon isn't found anywhere in the game, but it is a weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. *After the C4 is placed, the player will hear an unknown voice say "Charge set" in a British accent. This is strange since there are no British characters in the level. This could be because the sound files in the game have a British character say charges set whenever the player sets a charge. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Single Player Levels